Bang Shishigami
A character from the video game series BlazBlue, who made his first appearance in BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Bang is a vigilante operating out of the city of Kagutsuchi, who fights to restore the honour of his former home of Ikaruga. Abilities Bang is mainly a hand-to-hand fighter, his proficiency in ninjutsu making him a very fast fighter. He prefer to dive in and hit as quickly as possible, with little thought to his defense. His mastery of the way of the ninja also grants him abilities such as short-range teleportation, and when that fails he has an arsenal of metal nails that he uses as projectiles. Bang is also skilled in fire usage, his main skill being summoning flames to his limbs to increase the strength of his attacks. It's also necessary for him to use this ability, as using it multiple times grants him access to his most powerful technique - the Fuu-Rin-Ka-Zan. Using this causes his body to glow bright gold, and allows him to move at supersonic speeds, often appearing as a mere blur to his enemies. But the technique doesn't last forever, meaning Bang has to use his speed to its fullest before it runs out. When all else fails, Bang's secret weapon is the giant nail on his back. As it turns out, the nail is a Nox Nyctores, known as Phoenix: Rettenjo. Not even Bang knows what this weapon is capable of, but he discovered that it has the power to destroy other Nox Nyctores, making it an anti-magic weapon. What this could mean for non-Noxes is a mystery. Personality Energetic and exuberant, Bang displays many of the qualities of a classic hero. Hot-blooded and passionate to the point of shouting at the top of his lungs at random, and prone to giving sudden encouraging speeches to those he views as his "pupils". More than anything else, Bang follows the credo of "hate the sin, not the sinner" to a T. He refuses to believe that any one person is completely good or evil, and that only evil or good deeds exist. As such, he refuses to take another life, viewing it as the ultimate of evil crimes. However, he may break this vow when he meets someone who is truly irredeemable or unforgivable. History Following the defeat of Mu-12 and Yuuki Terumi, Bang set off to his original hometown of Ikaruga to discover the truth behind his master's sacred weapon, the Phoenix: Rettenjo. However, upon arriving in the ruined city, he stumbled upon a dimensional rift and found himself falling to the BLN world. However, unlike most of the dimensional rifts, he not only found himself stumbling through space, but time as well. When he arrived, he had somehow skipped ahead many months, and would later learn that a large number of people from his world travelled to the BLN world in the interim. Regardless, when he saw the Twisted battle taking place in The Town, he was quick to join in, and would later move to Wayne Manor after the fight, using it as his base of operations and continuing to act as a protector for The Town. Relationships Litchi Faye-Ling As it was in his homeworld, Bang holds deep feelings for Litchi Faye-Ling, but has yet to confess these feelings to her. Though the two have interacted a few times since Bang's arrival, Bang continues to put his focus into his duties, believing himself to be unworthy of Litchi's love. Category:Character